Opportunistic fungal pathogens pose a large and growing problem for the U.S. healthcare system. Infection by Candida species is the fourth most common cause of hospital-acquired septicemia in the U.S., with mortality rates that range from 5-71% depending on the infecting species (Wisplinghoff, H. et al. (2004) Clin Infect Dis. 39:309-317; Pfaller, M. A. et al., (2007) Clin. Microbiol. Rev. 20:133-163; and Falagas, M. E., et al., (2006) Eur J Clin Microbiol Infect Dis 25:419-425). Long known to target patients with compromised immune systems resulting from disease, HIV/AIDS, chemotherapy, or organ transplantation, invasive fungal infections now plague other susceptible populations. Invasive candidiasis is the second most common cause of death by infection in extreme low birth weight infants. Despite antifungal treatment, 20% of infants who develop invasive candidiasis die, and of those that survive, 60% have some form of neurodevelopmental impairment (Benjamin, D. K., Jr. et al. (2006) Pediatrics 117:84-92). The total direct cost of candidiasis to the U.S. health care system has been estimated at $2-4 billion annually (Zaoutis, T. E. et al. (2005) Clin Infect Dis. 41:1232-1239; Pierce, C. G. et al., (2013) Expert Opinion on Drug Discovery 8:1117-1126). Indeed, antifungal therapy is limited by the small arsenal of drugs, toxicity, and the emergence of resistance. Moreover, the antifungal drug pipeline is mostly dry, so that no new antifungal drugs are expected to reach the market anytime soon. Accordingly, there is a need for additional antifungal therapies.